In mass spectrometric analysis, and biopolymer analysis in particular, reactions between positively and negatively charged particles with subsequent analysis of the reaction products are becoming more and more important.
Methods for the non-ergodic fragmentation of biopolymer molecules, predominantly of peptides and proteins, were elucidated several years ago. They include causing the biopolymer ions to react with electrons, resulting in the cleavage of the chain-type molecules. The process starts with multiply charged positive ions, which are produced by attached protons. The neutralization of a proton leads to a spontaneous cleavage of the biopolymer chain by rearrangement. If the molecules were doubly charged, then one of the two fragments produced remains charged as an ion; two fragment ions are usually formed from ions with a higher charge.
The fragmentation of peptides and proteins follows simple rules. While collision-induced fragmentation essentially breaks the “peptide b and y bonds” (according to the familiar Roepsdorf-Fohlmann-Biemann nomenclature) between the amino acids, the cleavages induced by electrons concern the neighboring “c bonds” within the amino acids, the c cleavages being distributed more or less evenly over all amino acids (the sole exception is proline, whose ring structure means the fragmentation does not lead to a separation of the chain) It is therefore relatively simple to deduce the primary structure of the molecule from the fragmentation pattern; the amino acid sequence becomes easy to read from the fragmentation spectrum. It is considerably easier to interpret these electron-induced fragment spectra than it is to interpret collision-induced fragment spectra (CID=collision-induced dissociation), whose fragment ions do not exhibit such a uniformly high pattern. However, since electron-induced fragment ions retain all their side chains, whereas these are lost in collision-induced fragmentation, a comparison of the two types of fragment spectra provides decisive information when investigating post-translational modifications (PTM).
If slow, free electrons are captured by multiply charged biopolymer ions, for example protein or peptide ions, this is called electron capture dissociation (ECD). A similar fragmentation occurs when multiply charged positive ions of biopolymers react with negatively charged ions with low electron affinity, for example with radical anions of fluoranthene, azulene or 1-3-5-7-cyclooctatetraene. The reactions have been described in the documents DE 10 2005 004 324 B4; GB 2 423 865 B; U.S. Pat. No. 7,456,397 B2; (R. Hartmer and A. Brekenfeld; 2005) and US 2005 0 199 804; EP 1 723 416; WO 2005/090978 (D. F. Hunt et al., 2004). This results in the transfer of electrons, which leads to a fragmentation of the biopolymer ions. This fragmentation by electron transfer resembles fragmentation by electron capture to a large extent. Electron transfer dissociation is abbreviated to ETD.
The fragmentation of multiply charged negative analyte ions by reactions with positively charged reactant ions (NETD) is known. In this case, the fragmentation occurs after the transfer of an electron to the positive reactant ion.
Reactions between multiply charged positive ions and negatively charged ions can also serve to largely strip the charge from the multiply charged positive ions. This is done by using non-radical negative ions with high proton affinity, which remove protons from the positively charged ions but do not cause any fragmentation in the proton transfer reaction (PTR). It is thus possible to transfer multiply charged protein ion mixtures with broad charge distribution with 10, 20 or 50 protons into a mixture consisting only of ions with few charges, in the limiting case practically only of singly charged ions. This mixture of singly charged ions can be analyzed in simple mass spectrometers without the need for a complicated charge deconvolution of the mass spectrum obtained, if the mass range of the mass spectrometer allows such an analysis.
RF ion guides play an important role in modern mass spectrometers because they can guide both positive and negative ions from ion sources through different vacuum stages to mass filters, reaction cells or mass analyzers. Ion guides are normally designed as multipole rod systems which are usually operated with a two-phase RF voltage, the two phases being applied in turn across the pole rods. The pole rods of systems, which serve only to transmit ions, often encompass an interior space with a diameter measuring only around two to four millimeters; in principle, however, mass filters with internal diameters of six to eight millimeters are also classed as ion guides. The RF voltage across the rods of the narrow rod systems is usually not very high. In the case of commercial ion guides it is only a few hundred volts at a frequency of a few megahertz. In the interior, the multipole RF field generates a so-called “pseudopotential”, which drives the ions above a threshold mass to the central axis, causing them to execute so-called secular oscillations in the potential well of this field. If the ion guides are operated with a collision gas at a pressure between 0.01 and 10 pascal, the ion motions are damped and the ions are collected in the axis of the system because of the effect of the pseudopotential. At a pressure of 0.1 pascal the ions are damped within a few milliseconds. In the simplest case, these gas-filled systems are used only to guide ions, but otherwise also as collision cells for ergodic collision-induced fragmentation or as reaction cells for electron transfer dissociation of analyte ions.
The driving force which feeds the ions through the ion guide is usually achieved by injecting the ions with sufficient energy to pass through the damping gas in the ion guide; it is also possible to use gas flows with viscous entrainment of the ions or weak DC electric fields in the longitudinal direction. The ions can also be driven by their own space charge if sufficient ions are fed in from one end.
Octopole, hexapole and also quadrupole rod systems are used as ion guides. Octopole rod systems provide a wide pseudopotential well for the ions in the interior which does not focus the ions sharply onto the axis. The ions may even be driven to the edge of the well by their space charge when large numbers of ions are injected. The best guiding characteristics near the axis are achieved by quadrupole rod systems because they provide the narrowest pseudopotential well. This is advantageous particularly when the analyte ions are to be fed as a fine ion beam to a pulser of a time-of-flight mass spectrometer with orthogonal ion injection, or if they are to be introduced into a quadrupole mass filter. Injecting the ions into a mass filter is difficult because they are opposed by strong fringe fields (except precisely on the axis), so a quadrupole ion guide with its optimum axial focusing provides the best conditions for a low-loss injection of the analyte ions.
When designing and using any ion guide the aim is for it to transport the analyte ions as free from disturbances and losses as possible. Analyte ions are often only produced in small quantities; they must therefore be handled carefully until they or their reaction products can be analyzed in the mass analyzer.
It is preferable if reactions between ions of different polarity are carried out in reaction cells. These can take the form of three-dimensional RF ion traps, for example, but are often constructed as ion guides, which must then be closed at both ends to prevent the ions escaping. Such a closure can be achieved by means of pseudopotential barriers at the ends. There are several embodiments for these barriers in the literature and in practice, which are known to those skilled in the art. The ions can be introduced into the reaction cells from the ends or from the side. If the ions are introduced from the ends, they are again guided there by ion guides. The analyte and reactant ions are usually introduced in succession. For this procedure it is often necessary to guide the reactant ions, which have been produced in special ion sources, laterally into the ion guides in order to feed them through the ion guides and into the reaction cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,196,326 describes basic ion guides into which the ions can be introduced laterally with the aid of laterally docked ion guides and with the joint use of the RF voltage. The joint ion guides can guide ions of both polarities to reaction cells, and can also be used directly as reaction cells. An example in the form of two coupled quadrupole rod systems from this document is shown in FIG. 1. The analyte ions are guided in a straight line through the ion guide. Experiments have shown, however, that the side inlet changes the RF field in the interior to such an extent that the guiding of the analyte ions in a straight line is greatly disturbed. Unacceptable analyte ion losses occur.
A simple arrangement for the lateral introduction of ions into an ion guide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,456,397. It is an octopole rod system which has two slightly shortened pole rods in front of a ring diaphragm. The reactant ions are introduced laterally into the gap created, and are deflected into the octopole rod system by a DC voltage at the ring diaphragm. This arrangement has proven to be fairly effective experimentally; it has two disadvantages, however. First, the RF field in the interior of the octopole rod system is disturbed by an asymmetry here also, leading to some analyte ion losses. Second, the octopole ion guide exhibits the familiar difficulties of not very good axial focusing. The octopole rod system is disadvantageous particularly for the transmission of the ions to a time-of-flight mass spectrometer with orthogonal ion injection or to a 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional RF quadrupole ion trap.
With all ion guides, including those with lateral introduction of ions, switching the RF voltage must always be avoided because generally the generators used are accurately tuned to the capacity of the ion guide. It is preferable if only a superposed DC voltage is switched.